Pain and Pleasure
by scorpiogirl62
Summary: Dark fic! Do not read if you don't like Death, Smut, Evil, and extreme OOC... Hermione is accidently run into by Lucius Malfoy....yum....
1. The Bastards Dog

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's.  
_  
Chapter 1. The Bastards Dog**

Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stalked down the one of the streets in Hogsmeade.

"How dare they say something like that? How could nearly seven years of friendship just go up in smoke? I've never seen them act in such ways…really. Ron obeyed Harry like her was his dog, and Harry has never been so demanding. Well, fine if they want to be total bastards to bloody hell with th--"

Hermione promptly stopped her ranting, "Merlin, I hope it isn't Harry or Ron; or worse…Malfoy." After taking a deep breath she looked up, and into the steely grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well Miss Granger, bored with Potter and Weasley so you've taking to running over fine upstanding citizens?" His voice was the epitome of politeness as his eyes raked over her form. She shuddered as a slightly predatory gleam entered his eyes.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it was you, who ran into me" Turning away, she rolled her eyes, only to be grabbed by her wrist and pulled roughly against his chest. She felt the tip of a wand jabbed against her side, but before she could escape he had whispered ever so softly in her ear, "Immobulus."

She awoke, her body aching slightly, cramped, but she was strangely warm. Not intending to move at first, thinking she was back at Hogwarts in her own safe bed, she rolled to her side and hugged a pillow. Suddenly remembering last night's occurrence, her eyes snapped open, to look at thick, rich, dark green…bed curtains. The last time this had happened she had woken up in the same bed as Zabini. But that is another story.

She shot up in the bed, "Lucius Malfoy…the wretch."

Sliding out of the bed, not noticing her strangely changed apparel, she looked around. The bed was the only thing done in Green, it's comforter, pillows, bed curtains, and even the silk sheets were that deep emerald green. The rest of the room, oh…it really was remarkable. The floor was carpeted in a deep, luxurious black color. Every piece of wood in the room seemed to be hand carved out of cherry. Glancing up at the arched ceiling her lips parted slightly in shock. It had been enchanted to look the same as the Great Hall; only it seemed to show one thing, the night sky, and a full moon out. Pulling her gaze away from it, she noticed an elegant chair, a silver robe draped over the back, and a note pinned to it.

_Miss Granger,_

I am sorry to say that I have some business to attend to at the Ministry, so I will not be there to show you around. As you have probably summarized you are no longer in England. You have been transported to my Scotland Manor. You may as well not try to leave, as the necklace you have on prevents you from leaving the grounds, and cannot be removed. As to why I have abducted you, all will be revealed when I return tomorrow around noon. Dinner is served at eight, breakfast at nine, and lunch at two. A house elf will summon you. Feel free to explore as you wish. Also, I took the liberty of changing your clothes last night. There are clothes you will find to your taste in the armoire.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy  
  
After reading the note she stood stunned for a moment before her mind kicked in. She noticed for the first time that she was in a flowing white night gown. That would mean he had indeed touched her…shivers ran down her spine, but she was not disgusted by the thought.

She spoke to herself out loud, "Nonono…not thinking that, I didn't just think that..."

She chose to ignore that thought and looked at the necklace. It was beautifully crafted, with a thin, yet strong golden chain, and a golden pendant, in which rested a beautiful fiery red ruby. Once again dragging her eyes away from the something else amazing, she glanced over to a large armoire. Walking over to it, her hand caught in the ivory handles, and she pulled it open, looking inside. Muggle clothing. She was shocked. All the clothes seemed to be her size, and she chose a pair or dark jeans, and a light, white top that clung about her pleasantly.

"It's almost as if he had planned to kidnap me…" Her voice faded away, drifting her off into thought instead.


	2. The Snakes Den

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's._  
  
Chapter 2. The Snakes Den  
**  
Outside her room there was a long corridor with many, many doors on both sides. Hermione decided that she had plenty of time to search those rooms later, right now she wanted to explore the rest of the manor. At the end of the corridor there was a large balcony of sorts over looking what she guessed was the main hall. On the other side of the balcony was a large staircase leading to the hall, and on the other side of the stairs was another balcony followed by another long door filled corridor.  
  
The staircase was made of pearly white marble with dark cherry railing. She went down the staircase and looked around the main hall. There were four doors, one lead into a huge library. The library had large bookcases filled with books lining every wall except one. At that wall was a small sitting area; it was decorated much like the room that she woke up in.  
  
She walked into the large library and ran her hand along the spines of the books, "I am definetly coming back in here."  
  
The next-door lead into what Hermione guessed was Lucius' office. The room wasn't decorated in Slytherin colors like the other rooms, but in more neutral colors. The room was very relaxing and she could see how someone could spend all day in a room like that. The third door was locked and she guessed that it lead to a place that she didn't want to go, like the dungeons. The last door lead outside, the lawn was impeccably managed and the flower gardens were in perfect order, not a weed in sight.  
  
"Oh, I hate it when flower's are in perfect order, after all nature isn't perfect." Hermione thought quietly to her self.  
  
There was a stone path leading down to what looked like the beach, and another path leading into a dark looking forest. She decided that she would spend the time until dinner down at the beach. She was sitting on the beach just watching the waves when she heard a pop next to her. She looked to her right and saw a house elf. It was dressed in a very worn pillowcase.  
  
"Master said to fetch you for lunch miss so come along now." The house elf started walking back toward the manor.  
  
"Come to think of it, I am quite hungry, I wonder what I get to eat."  
  
The elf instead of taking her to the dining room as she had expected lead her to a veranda overlooking the beach. When she sat down a plate appeared in front of her loaded with all kinds of good food. There was roasted chicken, greens, yellow rice, and a glass of red wine. It looked delicious, and she ate every bite of it. After dinner she was tired so she decided to go to sleep. She walked up to her room and opened the armoire, this time it was filled with all kinds of nightclothes. She pick out a flowing pink nightgown much like the one she had on before.  
  
Then she climbed into the bed snuggled up and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. As soon as she changed the same house elf appeared and told her that breakfast was served. Breakfast was wonderful everything was cooked to perfection. Today she decided to spend in the library, it was perfect weather for the library as there was a light drizzle. She walked to the library and looked though the shelves.  
  
"Oh, this one looks interesting," The book was called, How To Identify Your Darker Side.  
  
She picked up the book, went over to the sitting area and started reading the book. She must have been reading for a few hours when she felt something twirling her hair. She looked up and was once again caught in his eyes. Lucius Malfoy was home. 


	3. The Veritaserum's Truth

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's.  
_  
Chapter 3. The Veritaserum's Truth  
**  
Lucius Malfoy looked back at Hermione thoughtfully. His eyes sparkled in a strange way. He had stopped twirling her hair and was now just staring into her eyes.  
  
Hermione could only sit and stare, 'Oh Merlin he's back, now what should I do?"  
  
"Well Miss Granger I'm glad to see you've made your self at home during my absence. There are a few things I want to ask you about before I reveal my reasons for taking you, but first..."  
  
Before she could respond he had pulled her to him and started kissing her. After a few seconds he pulled away, she protested his absence with a small moan. With a moan of his own he stated kissing her again, he nibbled in her bottom lip and she permitted him entrance. Again he pulled away, but before she could close her mouth he poured a potion down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow it. He let her go and walked back over to his chair. Once she had also sat back down, he explained.  
  
"That, my dear, was Veritaserum as you probably already know, I gave it to you so you could only tell me the truth about the things I'm about to ask you. To start off with, what happened between you, Potter, and Weasley?"  
  
Hermione tried not to talk, but she couldn't stop herself, "It all started when I came to the burrow a month before school started."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Hermione walked into the burrow with Mr. Weasley, he had picked her up at the train station.  
  
"Harry, Ron where are you guys?"  
  
"Hermione, Oy, Harry Hermione here."  
  
She could hear them as they ran down the stairs. Harry ran up to her and started to swing her around. After her was though he stepped back and toke a good look at her.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look great."  
  
She blushed, it was true over the summer Hermione had spent more time improving her appearance, and she didn't want to be thought of as just Harry and Ron's bookish friend. So she had gone to a solon and had tried to have her hair straitened but unfortunately, it had only made her hair into soft ringlets...maybe not so unfortunate. Also since she had spent the summer in Paris on the ocean where she was outside a lot and now had a healthy tan. She had also filled out in all the fight places. So now that she was back, she was glad that they had noticed.  
  
The next day Harry and Ron went out to play quidditch and asked her to come watch. After they finished playing Harry asked if he could talk to her for a minute in his room. When they were in his room he pushed her up against the door and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Harry what are you doing,"  
  
He just looked at her and snorted, "Oh, don't play hard to get I know you want me, everyone does." He then tried to kiss her again, but she kneed him where it counted and yelled at him. "Harry I don't know what your problem is but I don't want you and I never have. I only think of you as a brother."  
  
"Whatever Hermione, whenever you get over yourself I'll be waiting." Hermione just glared at him and left the room. She spent the rest of the day in her room reading and avoiding Harry and Ron. The next day at breakfast Mr. Weasley said that they were going to go to Diagon Alley today for school supplies. Once they were all there they split up into groups. Hermione ended up with Harry and Ron. The boys automatically headed for The Three Broomsticks to get a Butterbeer. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table. Harry somehow made it to where he was by Hermione and Ron was on his other side. At first it was going ok until Hermione felt Harry's hand moving towards her thigh.  
  
"Harry get your hands off me!"  
  
"Why baby, I know you like it?"  
  
At this Hermione stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you at all, so keep your hands to yourself." Harry also stood up, and since he did so did Ron. "You know I never noticed it but Ron you act like his dog, don't you have a mind of your own?"  
  
Ron didn't even react, "You don't know what you're talking about Hermione."  
  
She was stunned why were they acting so weird. "What's gotten in to you guys lately?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione we just realized were tired of hanging around a stupid mudblood like you, I mean all we ever used you for was homework any way. It's not like we really liked you, seriously who could. You were so ugly, and now that your not you won't even be useful." Hermione was stunned, "How could they say that about me I thought we were friends? Well fine!" Sure she was hurt, but she was also pissed. She didn't think she could be around either of them without hexing them so she left.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"That's when you "accidentally ran into me." She looked up at him to see how he took her story, but he didn't show any emotion.  
  
"Well Miss Granger that's interesting, very interesting. Now I have a couple more questions before I tell you why I brought you here. Ok first do you know any dark magic?"  
  
Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with this but because of the potion she had to answer. "Yes, I do, but not much."  
  
"Good, would you like to learn more?"  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So next time I face Harry I can hex his arse to hell and back."  
  
"Perfect, last one, what do you think of me?"  
  
"Oh, I can't answer that, I can't answer that." But she did, "I think you're an evil man, but that evil turns me on. You're not afraid to let you be you and I like that. Also it doesn't hurt that your down right sexy." 'Merlin I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Well Hermione that's very informing I have to make sure you don't get to lonely here all by yourself." Lucius was smirking, but her didn't say anything more about that. "Now it's my turn to tell you why I kidnapped you, it's very simple really. Power. You have an amazing amount of untapped magic flowing in your veins. I'm going to help you learn to control and wield that power to your advantage, but I'll expect payment. But don't worry about that now. If you have any question you can ask me at dinner. I have some things I need to take care of." After he said that her left for his office, Hermione just sat there thinking about what he had said. "Untapped power I'm not so sure about that surely Someone would have told her. I guess I have to wait until dinner to find out more." Since she had nothing better to do she just went back to her book. 


	4. The Hungry Serpent

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's.  
_  
Chapter 4. The Hungry Serpent**

Hermione woke to a slight jolting movement. Someone was carrying her. She kept her eyes closed and leaned against the persons chest, and inhaled there scent. They smelled good, it wasn't Lucius, but they still smelled good. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a man with blond hair who looked a lot like a younger version of Lucius.  
  
"Who could that be?" Hermione thought to herself, "He looks like Draco Malfoy."  
  
Then it hit her with realization.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelped which caused Draco to drop her.  
  
She fell on her arse, which caused her to let out another yelp.  
  
Draco smirked and towered over her, he hadn't been in school for a month nearly before the summer and she had found out that he was having his work sent home. She hadn't even thought that he would be here.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Draco Malfoy." He smirked at her evilly and bent to scoop her up.  
  
She struggled but he was stronger.  
  
"I found you in the library, in my chair asleep, so Lucius told me to take you to your room. And I was, until you decided to dive out of my arms." He smirked at her and then grinned.  
  
"I could have walked myself." Hermione protested again.  
  
"Father didn't want to wake you." Draco retorted, "Now shut up." At that he pulled out his wand and apparated them to her room.  
  
She was stunned for a moment before saying, "How did you use magic? Your underage!"  
  
"Do you think the Malfoy's are really that ignorant? We had a magic barrier put around all of our manors." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
  
Hermione snorted and he dropped her on her bed. He then bowed and apparated himself away.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her backside. She stood and looked around again. She needed a bath, a long bath. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, with a few different taps with sweet scents and bubbles. She snorted to herself when a stream of green bubbles shaped like snakes came out of one tap. She stripped and slid into the hot bubbly water. She sighed and leaned her head back against a headrest.  
  
"Why am I so calm? I should be trying to escape. People are probably worried and looking for me." She thought with a funny look in her face, "Well, let them look, I am tired of being the bookworm. I am just going to have to find out what Lucius wants."  
  
At this a thought came to Hermione.  
  
"Was Draco being serious when he said that anyone could do magic inside the manor without the Ministry finding out?" Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face, "Did Lucius take her wand? He would have wouldn't he of?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Hermione thought, "Accio Hermione's wand!" She stated clearly and waited. To her surprise she heard a thump and her wand came zooming into the bathroom and into her hand.  
  
"Hhhhmmm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I wonder if there is a curse book in the library?" She smirked to herself.  
  
After about an hour in the tub when only a few bubbles were left, not because they had popped, but because she had made a snake bubble zoom around and eat most of the other bubbles, she finally slid out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and marched into the bedroom.  
  
She at once noticed a pair of silver and green silk pajamas lying on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at this. Someone had been in her room; the fire was also lit in the hearth so it was most likely a house elf, but she had this strange feeling that Lucius had picked out her nightclothes.  
  
She smiled to herself and dried herself off and put on her pajamas and looked at the blazing fire in distaste. It was too bright. She retrieved her wand and lowered it to a small flame and slid under her comforter and sheets and fell asleep.


	5. Running Blood

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's._**  
  
DanishGirl- Thanks (.  
  
Broken Wings- I am trying to go for longer but am having a bit of trouble not leaving it in cliffhangers al the time. And I know that they are out of character, hell, everyone is out of character. But your right, it is based on evil Hermione. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Sesshoumaru's wife- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Chapter. 5 Running Blood**  
  
_ Hermione was standing over Harry with Sirius Black by her side and Lucius Malfoy standing by the fireplace smirking. Harry was strapped to a table and Sirius was holding his wand in his hand. . There was blood running all over Harry's body. Sirius had a crazed look on his face and was staring at the blood dripping off of Harry's pale figure.  
  
"Nikniveia!" Sirius screamed and small sharp knives flew out of wand and started to cut Harry's skin on the surface. Slowly. Painfully. Harry screamed.  
  
Hermione smiled evilly and glanced at Lucius who was now sitting in a large chair with his leg thrown over one of the arms. He smirked at her. She smirked back before turning to look at Harry and Sirius.  
  
Sirius laughed at Harry's painful cries. He leaned his head to one side and frowned at Harry.  
  
"Thought I was rescuing you, eh Harry?" Sirius started to walk around Harry to his side.  
  
He then bent over by Harry's ear and whispered, "You were wrong." He smiled and reached out and broke Harry's neck with a quick flip of his wrist._  
  
Hermione woke with the snap of Harry's neck echoing in her mind. She looked around and was confused as to where she was at first. But quickly remembered, she reached up and held her head in her hand. She had a headache from the dream. And what a strange dream it had been. Sirius alive, Harry dieing and her and Lucius flirting in the midst of it all, and where was Ron anyway?  
  
Uhhh. She needed to eat something; she hadn't had any supper or dinner yesterday. She pushed the comforter and silk sheets off of her sweating body. She took off the pajamas and walked into the bathroom and took a quick cold shower to cool herself off. She then dressed in white silk robes that fit her like a dress but were comfortable. She got her wand off of her nightstand and headed out of her rooms. She shut the door and then turned to head in the direction of the dining room, but ran into none other then Lucius Malfoy himself.

She hit his hard chest and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped as she hit the floor on her already sore bottom.  
  
Lucius chuckled and smirked at her, "It seems that you have "accidentally" run into me." He squatted down beside her on the floor and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"I suppose you would like something to eat, as you didn't have anything yesterday." He raised an eyebrow, "You aren't tying to starve yourself are you?" He said and glanced down at her, she was leaning against his chest and smiling to herself. He had the distinct feeling that she wasn't trying to starve herself.  
  
He chuckled again and went down the stairs to the breakfast room and sat her down in a chair. He then called the house elves to serve breakfast.  
  
Later on that day Hermione made her way to the library. She found several curse books.  
  
"Let's see what I have here," Hermione muttered to no one in particular.  
  
**Curses of The Nile  
**  
"Bill would like that." She smiled at that thought. She had always gotten on well with the Weasleys, but she doubted if they would even talk to her since she called Ron, Harry's dog.  
  
**A Guide To Catastrophic Curses  
**  
"Hhhmmm, not going for a catastrophe. Just some sort of pain inflicting spells or curse. Something that would be like the Cruciatus Curse but you could see what was causing the pain. Something like in that dream I had." Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
She went through several more books before finding one that looked promising.  
  
**Pain Causing Spell and Curses**  
  
Hermione opened the large old book and flipped through it for an hour or so until she found the spell she was looking for.  
  
_ "Nikniveia", a spell used before the Cruciatus Curse was found, The Nikniveia Curse was said to shoot knives out of the casters wand and score the skin of the person of there choosing. The Nikniveia Curse was used as a torturing spell in Medieval Times. The curse has not been in circulation since these times as it takes a strong witch or wizard to cast it.  
  
This curse never came into knowing in The Ministry of Magic and is therefore not a Forbidden Curse, but a Forgotten one. The curse's last known user was Salazar Slytherin himself. Soon after this time the Three Forbidden Curses were discovered and used as a faster means of dealing with opposing wizards. These three curses were all based upon three older curses.  
  
Imperius Curse-Reticenceio Curse  
  
Cruciatus Curse-Nikniveia Curse  
  
Avada Kedavra Curse-Quietus Contiguous Curse_  
  
_ These three being the Forgotten Curses, for more information see books by same author...  
  
_ Hermione summoned a piece of parchment and wrote everything on the page down. She then decided it was quite time that she find something to do except read. Perhaps she would find something to practice her curse's on. And perhaps she could find Lucius.


End file.
